User blog:RoznosicielCiast/Fifth balance attempt - Champions and items
''Hello ! Here i am with another, already fifth, balance attempt. This time i went deeper and also tried to think about items. It ended up mostly in changing costs, but well... Always something. I try not to write too much here as the post is already long, so... Just let's go, i suppose. I've been thinking about keeping a single list with balance attempts that i would just update whenever i consider any other changes should be done (like an other user, huehue), but honestly i don't think anyone would care, anyway. Champion balance ' doesn't really serve any purpose except of the initial crit after coming back from the base. It just simply has little time to recharge between taking lasthits. * **Activation time reduced to 2 seconds from 3 seconds. ---- * **Mana cost reduced to 20/15/10/5/0 from 25 at all ranks. ---- 's huge earlygame powerspikes are rather well known to everyone. And while they are quite ridiculous, his lategame is entirely different and in overall much weaker. In fact, too weak, to some degree. Giving him more damage is definitely not a way to go though. I've been rather thinking of something in mechanics. And well - i found something that could be done i think. * **Bonus movement speed per enemy champion bleeding now scales over levels and is instead of 5% across all ranks. ***Max bonus accessible is now instead of 25% across all ranks. ---- In one of my last balance attempts i already mentioned how hard is it to regain health when is a very common pick. Furthermore, current meta dislikes health tanks, and they are easy to get rid of with . ''Once again, i propose to make Mundo immune to healing effects reductions '''for a short while when he ults. Also, additional damage added to to scale into lategame as something more than a damage soaking sponge.'' * ** 's first attack within 2 seconds of activation will also now deal bonus physical damage equal to on hit. * **Now makes Dr. Mundo immune to healing effects reductions for 1.5/2/2.5 seconds after activation. ***''Note that it grants brief immunity to healing reduction, it doesn't entirely remove it.'' ---- ' ' Honestly i could '''never' expected her to get so low win rate...'' Well, Elise was meant to be that "high elo" pick, getting higher rate there. But going up to platinum/diamond, she still doesn't win much more. The problem is, i don't really know what could, and should be buffed here. This stays under question. ---- ' ' Currently, there are buffs applied to Evelynn at PBE, but i'd propose to extend them even further as she is simply weak at the moment. * **Now also deals 40/80/120 magic damage in addition to current health damage. ---- ' ' However you look at it, he is broken. He basically has '''insane' burst combined with huge - really huge - mobility, lots of additional defense (passive + "juke staff"), massive slow, and other things too. It's a kind of problem featured with - mechanical overload, but not as troubleful, so i guess he doesn't need massive changes, just something to pull him back to balance.'' * and **AP scaling reduced to 60% from 75%. * **Slow percent reduced to 25/35/45% from 50/60/70%. ---- ' ' is an underwhelming ability. As much as its buffs are granted in quite long duration, they are barely even visible. * **Mana cost adjusted to 50/55/60/65/70 from 65 at all ranks. * **Now does not interrupt previous orders (doesn't stop Gangplank for a moment while casting). **Cooldown reduced to 17 from 20 seconds. **Passive bonus movement speed increased to 4/5/6/7/8% from 3/4/5/6/7%. **Active bonus movement speed is now provided both to Gangplank and his allies by 8/10/12/14/16% instead of 8/11/14/17/20% to Gangplank and half of that to his allies. ---- ' ' * **Static cooldown reduced at later levels to from 8 at all levels. ---- ' ' Just as with , there are incoming buffs on PBE, but i don't think it's enough. * **Now grants attack damage equal to 30% of bonus movement speed at all ranks instead of 15% - 30% scaling over level. ---- ' ' Janna's been a top tier support pick for long time already. The crowd control brought by her is without any doubt gamebreaking. But besides of that, she's got a massive movement speed boost, strong shield with bonus AD and massive heal. With the AP scalings on utility, she just outclasses almost every other support in game at that point. The main thing to get hit with the nerfbat should be . It's a strong defense and attack boost that's just available too easily. * **Slow duration reduced to 2.75 from 3 seconds. * **Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 10. **Cast range reduced to 700 from 800. * ** per second of healing reduced to 50% from 60%. ---- ' ' As much as she is depending on the oathsworn, she should be also able to do something alone. The most visible problems as far as i can see is running out of mana quite quickly and dealing serious damage only when stacked up insanely high. Of course, it shouldn't be like "one hit, rend, 1/4 health taken" scenario, but its damage is even laughable at the moment, so buffing it won't lead to that. *Base mana increased to 280 from 232 * **Damage increased to 30/40/50/60/70 from 20/30/40/50/60 . ---- ' ' had her bonus defense under stealth taken away recently, and Kennen also has bonus defense on an ability that itself protects him well enough. Removing it completely would possibly interrupt his balance, so i got a better idea. * **No more grants bonus defense. * **Now grants 15/35/55 armor and magic resistance for the duration. ---- ' ' Kha also needs help to keep up with other junglers. Not too much of help though, seeing him dominate again would drive me mad. * **Mana cost reduced to 50/55/60/65/70 from 55/60/65/70/75. **Bonus damage to monsters increased to 50% from 20%. ---- ' ' Somehow he fell down as a jungler, but not to a level he can be handled without a nerf. Mechanical overload, etc. etc. In my recent post about a fix for Lee i gave some changes, but now i think all he really needs is to have a longer cooldown for his ultimate. * **Cooldown increased to 100/85/70 from 90/75/60 seconds. ---- ' ' Leona, just as , is a top tier support pick for long time already. Maybe not as strong as Janna, but definitely too good compared to other supports. Besides of very heavy crowd control and huge defense there is also all the damage she grants. This makes her a perfect tank to engage onto enemies. With all of this, it would be reasonable to limit the engaging, to make it not as easy to access. * **Mana cost reduced to 40/45/50/55/60 from 45/50/55/60/65. * **Mana cost increased to 70 from 60. * **Cast range reduced to 1000 from 1200. ---- ' ' * **Now grants doubled bonus from (80 + ) to affected allies. ***''Because why not?'' ---- ' ' Having an outdated kit always causes trouble to balance. Nunu is one of champions suffering from that, as he can in fact do an almost infinite slow on someone, which is insane and oftenly not escapeable even with some mobility boost. At the moment i have no idea what to do with him, sadly. ---- ' ' Too easy to zone the opponent out early. Well, he's not the only top laner good at zoning, but he's definitely the only one being able to completely ignore the attempts to trade and poke like hell at same, '''not really being able to even miss'. Not to mention, he's a powerful laner that also doesn't really fall off later.'' * **Cooldown increased at earlier ranks to 6/5.5/5/4.5/4 from 4 at all ranks. ---- ' ' So, when an ADC becomes played mostly at top lane, isn't that a design failure? Yes, her kit fits to fighting top lane bruisers. '''Just like any other ADC.' Because they are not melee. She does pretty fine at top, but wouldn't other ADCs do too if they were picked top? Definitely yes. But they also are doing fine, or even way better at bottom lane. But Quinn?'' Yes, she tends to be strong under certain conditions. Just as every other champion in League. But, all over that, we can't just slap buffs and say "here you go". Not on an ADC that looks like that. And i will be honest, i got no idea on how to do changes here. *General ** scalings on abilities increased, maybe even further increased while playing as . * **''A change to make it more impacting. Maybe revealing detected champions for additional duration, so Quinn can follow up on targets longer.'' ---- ' ' Besides of the incoming PBE changes, there are also other things bothering me. * **Healing adjusted to 20 + (20 x Rek'Sai's level) from (25 x Rek'Sai's level). **Max heal at 18 level reduced to 380 from 450. * **Range reduced to 1500 from 1650. ***''It's supposed to seek for the prey while burrowed, not outpoke anything and everything.'' ---- ' ' The most overrated top laner ever. But honestly, besides of being overrated, there is actually a thing to complain about. Well - Riven can do nasty damage, that's well known. Without the ult active. But with activated ? She can 1v1 anyone. Literally, ANYONE. That's propably what makes her overrated and actually too strong at once. * **Additional AD at earlier ranks reduced to 10/15/20% of from 20% at all ranks. **Cooldown increased to 120/95/70 from 110/80/50 seconds. ***''Seems terribly long, but every Riven player with brain gets lots of CDR anyway, compared to most of other top laners. Late game cooldown had to be increased too, as with 40% CDR, Riven could as well use it any time.'' ** 's radius while is active increased to 150 from 135. ---- ' ' That's what happens when you enforce a champion to be a top laner just because of having short range, but still being ranged. Champion then becomes hated and is strong as a laner, but plain boring to play, as lots of players tend to not know how to retaliate. Then, nerfs come, and the champion becomes weak at both top and previous lane it used to play at. 's damage is laughable, even with low cooldown. And despite how much i hate point-and-click abilities, and Ryze is nearly fully based on those, we can't just leave him like that. Rework would be a good idea here, really, but i don't know how much people would agree to that. * **Base damage increased to 40/65/90/115/140 from 40/60/80/100/120. * **Spell vamp increased to 16/22/28% from 15/20/25%. ---- ' ' He's already on the way to be reworked. Bless heavens. ---- ' ' If someone decides to jungle with Shen today, this buff would be a good thing to hear about. *Base attack speed increased to 0.660 from 0.651 * **Now can damage monsters. ***''To clarify, this doesn't restore energy.'' ---- ' ' More farming and teamfighting power. * **Minimum damage increased to 55% from 40%. ***''I always find it funny when after few hits it tends to deal little damage.'' ---- ' ' Already scheduled for rework, but before it happens, he needs to be buffed, so his existence actually will be noticed before that. * **Armor to damage ratio increased to 25% from 20%. * **Mana cost at later ranks reduced to 60/75/90/105/120 from 60/80/100/120/140. * **Aura radius increased to 600 from 500. ***Active base damage increased to 50/90/130/170/210 from 40/80/120/160/200. ---- ' ' REMOVE HIM ALREADY FFS ---- ' ' He should be reworked too. The main problem is how well he can be played in "screw you, i'm splitpushing" mode. If built into full damage, he can take buildings down really fast, and when someone attempts to stop him, he either just goes for a kill or continues pushing, always dealing some damage thanks to his ultimate. Rework is something that would require more thinking and deeper knowledge about the champion, so i can't tell much there. ---- ' ' I haven't seen this champion for so long already... He's not really weak, but could use some buffs to get back in popularity, but when i never see him in matches, i don't even know what should be buffed... ---- ' ' I believe Zac was one of most crippled junglers with the changes. There were many different problems about him, but the revive granted by seems most underwhelming out of all revive passives in the game. * ** reduced to seconds from 300 at all ranks. * **Slow increased to 25/30/35/40/45% from 20/25/30/35/40%. ---- ' ' There's a nerf needed, but i don't know where can it be applied. The easiest thing to do would be limiting return range to ult shadow once again, but that would be most likely too much and would meet massive hate ("plays", duh). ---- Item Balance ' ' *Ability power increased to 45 from 40. ---- ' ' Getting this basically adds an additional to your statistics, plus some more AD. Having that itself is already a lot, and all the bonus AD costs only 167 gold. Without any doubt most popular enchantment, for a reason. *Recipe cost increased to 317 from 167. **Total cost increased to 1650 from 1500. ---- ' ' What's the difference between and a ? doesn't suck! *badum tss* Jokes aside, why would someone really get it? Mana is easily obtainable from other items on any champion that would use Reaver. So besides of huge chunk of AD, there's really nothing interesting. CDR and lifesteal are also easy to get. What then? More stats? Even more AD? I honestly don't know, but it needs something more. It just does. ---- ' ' *Health regen aura increased to 100% from 75%. *Using active effect now also causes the holder to ignore unit collision for 3 seconds. ---- ' ' I know its active is quite gamebreaking and is intended to be expensive simply because of that, but OH HOLY RITO COME ON REALLY THAT EXPENSIVE? *Recipe cost reduced to 700 from 900. **Total cost reduced to 3500 from 3700. ---- ' ' Supports, behold the best change in history of MOBAs! *Using active effect now grants assists. ---- ' ' *Recipe cost increased to 1000 from 920. **Total cost increased to 2700 from 2620. ---- ' ' I just want to remind everyone that this item still exists, dammit. ---- ' ' *Recipe cost increased to 1100 from 1055. **Total cost increased to 2500 from 2455. *Health increased to 900 from 850. *Time needed to restore health on kill or assist reduced to 3 from 5 seconds. ---- ' ' Over ~50 ranked matches, i saw it purchased '''once'. Literally.'' Not a surprise, though. The bonuses granted seem tasty at the first look, but considering it's just impossible to sit in enemy jungle and feast there all the time, it's just underwhelming. It should be more rewarding - come on, heading off to enemy jungle just for 20 bonus gold and stealing something is not worth risk of dying, missing a steal, or finding all camps cleared. On a side note: This item would be way, way better if it only wasn't like a huge warning to the enemy team "hey, i'm gonna counterjungle a bit if you don't mind"... * **Bonus gold on smiting a monster in enemy jungle increased to 40 from 20. ---- ' ' *Recipe cost increased to 1050 from 900. **Total cost increased to 2700 from 2550. *Health increased to 400 from 250. ---- That's all folks! Thanks for reading. Of course, share your thoughts in comments. =''And yeah, good job on getting through all this text, lel'' = Category:Custom champions Category:Custom items